


Surprise?

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2018, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Rating for Language, background royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Jean has a surprise for Rebecca, but his big reveal doesn't go quite how he planned.Fictober 2018, Day 6: "I've heard enough. This ends now."





	Surprise?

Rebecca was practically walking on air as she came home, a spring in her step. Jean had promised her a special surprise when she came home, and she couldn’t wait. He’d really stepped up his game lately, after the Colonel and Riza had made their relationship public, likely not wanting to be outdone by his commanding officer. Jean had showered her with flowers and chocolates and fancy dinners and lingerie and evenings involving very enthusiastic removal of that lingerie…

But he’d never once mentioned any of those surprises beforehand. It must be something big, something  _ huge _ , for him to tell her about it ahead of time. What was it? They hadn’t been dating long enough for him to be proposing, but then again, their relationship had progressed relatively fast, and she loved him more than anything, and oh, god, maybe he  _ was _ proposing?

She was all but vibrating with excitement as she walked in their apartment, setting down her keys. Oh god, oh god, oh god, was today the day she could finally start practicing her “Rebecca Havoc” signature? That would be a hell of a surprise indeed.

“Honey, I’m home!” Rebecca called as she kicked off her boots and hung up her purse.

No answer.

Huh, that was weird. Jean’s worn shoes and jacket were by the door, so he was definitely home. Rebecca headed towards her room, eager to change out of her uniform and into something cute for whatever big reveal Jean had planned.

She paused with her hand on the doorknob as she finally heard Jean’s familiar voice come through the door. He was laughing, “Knock it off, sweetie, that tickles!”

Wh...what was that?

“Princess, stop it!” Jean scolded, though his tone was still playful. “You know what I said about love bites.”

Love...bites?  _ Princess? _

Was Jean...with another woman? In  _ their _ room? On the day he’d told Rebecca he had some big, grand surprise for her?

If the surprise was that he was a cheating bastard, Rebecca was going to murder him.  _ She _ was his princess, not some...some...tramp!

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jean demanded. “Come to Daddy!”

“Okay, that’s it! I’ve heard enough!” Rebecca yelled, slamming the door open. “This ends now, you unfaithful…”

She stopped dead, baffled.

Jean was indeed sprawled out on their bed, as she’d expected. But he was fully clothed, and there was no other woman.

There was, however, a very small orange and white kitten stumbling around on the bed, attacking one of Jean’s hands.

“Becca?” Jean asked, startled, looking up from the kitten.

“I…” Rebecca managed, before words left her entirely.

“Uh, how was work?” Jean asked, cowering slightly at the fearsome look on Rebecca’s face. “You look...stressed.”

“Stressed?” Rebecca repeated. “I thought you were cheating!”

“Why would you think that?” Jean protested. “I would never! I love you!”

“It just...I...it sounded like…” Rebecca stammered. Shit, here came the tears. She never handled big emotional swings well, particularly not when she thought she’d been facing the end of her happy relationship.

There was silence for a moment before Jean made an odd sound, which Rebecca quickly placed as laughter. She hissed, “What’s so funny?”

“You thought I was cheating!” Jean repeated, cackling. “I was just sweet-talking our baby, and you thought I was with some floozy!”

“Fuck you!” Rebecca choked out as the tears finally made their appearance. She’d been scared to death and he was  _ laughing? _

“I-I’m sorry!” Jean said, though he was struggling to keep his laughter in. “I...just...thought you’d know better than that. Babe, I’d never cheat on you. Besides, I told you I had a surprise for you.”

Rebecca simply nodded, unable to speak. Jean picked up the kitten and said, “Well, uh, surprise?”

“A kitten?” Rebecca managed.

“I know you love watching Hayate when Riza’s at the Colonel’s, so I thought maybe, I could get you a little furry friend, too,” Jean shrugged, looking embarrassed. “If I ever want to see Heymans again we couldn’t get a dog, so...meet our baby.”

Rebecca finally managed to smile. Our baby. She liked the sound of that. “A little scruffy and skinny, just like its papa.”

“And cuter than hell, just like her mama,” Jean replied with a dopey smile. “Do you wanna name her?”

Rebecca thought back to her earlier angry thoughts and giggled at one, before deciding she could maybe share her title after all.

“How about Princess?”


End file.
